Stranger in a Foreign Land
by Kizunami Spiritobi
Summary: A boy from an island south of the mainland was taken captive after his father attempted piracy, and was taken back to Konaha to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Clever Kid**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

On an island off the southern coast of the continent there was an island that had always been a mystery to the sealers that traveled by it on there way to the glaciers far south of there. Sometimes they saw tiny specs of light coming from the coast of the island but never dared to venture onto it. There were old sea tales about that island have savage villagers roaming it. Once a military ship sent a few ninja on a small boat to see if the island was suitable to build a port on. They gave the group of ninja a rams horn trumpet to blow if the island was safe for the captain to carry out further inspection. The ship waited overnight but still no trumpet blows, so in the morning they Sailed up to the island and went ashore... They were never seen again. Every once and a while though you would see that same ship sailing around full of the savage men pirating the sealers and merchants.

Once a military ship from the Village Hidden In The Leaves was sailing by when confronted by the pirates. They demanded all of the ships valuables but the Captain refused. Finally There was a know account of their battle technique. They were shinobi. They were much more skilled than the shinobi of the leaf village but were out numbered 5 to 1. Their captain was cocky enough to start an attack but regretted it when the whole crew was killed.

"Any last wishes captain" the leaf leader asked.

"Yes actualy, in my cabin under the deck is a boy," The leaf captain was looked at the opposer scornfully

"Give him my headband and take him to your homeland." he said, untying his headband and holding it out.

"Teach him the way of your shinobi and never let him forget that that he already knows." the captain said, almost ashamed to have brought the boy.

"Very well" said the leaf captain as he took the headband and placed it in his sleeve.

"Togimi you know what to do, i'll be back soon."

The captain walked to the side of the ship and leaped to the stolen ship and began to head down under deck. The hallway was dark and the captain finally came to a room with a lit candle. He walked into the room and found a boy, about 13, armed with a kuni facing him.

"Where is my father" the boy demanded.

"Come with me boy" the captain said grimly unafraid of the boy.

"Were is he!" the boy demanded, getting more aggressive.

When the captain didn't respond the boy lunged at him with his kuni ready but the captain grabed his wrist and twisted the boys arm. The kuni clancked onto the ground.

" I suggust that you behave yourself," the captained said in a quiet voice,"now come.

The boy defiantly stormed out of the room in front of the captain. They immersed from under the deck and walked to the side of the boat.

"jump to my ship" the captain said in almost a testing voice.

The boy turned his head to look at his home island, it was almost 4 miles away. Though there was little chance that he would make it back with out being caught the stubborn boy ran to the front of the ship faster than many of the shinobi in the village of the leaves and jumped off the bow. He thought for a moment that he would make it back home. Suddenly he was stopped mid-air. The captain had grabbed his ankle. Suddenly his form disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"uhhhhh, a shadow clone" the captain said angrily.

He looked around the deck but didn't see anything. Then he looked up and saw him up at the top of the mast in the look out stand he was perched. The captain hurled a hidden kuni from his sleeve at the boy. The boy jumped from the peek of the ship and dove into the water. The captain ran to the edge of the ship and looked into the water. Somthing seemed to be going on down there. Suddenly the water shot up in a beam and at the top was the boy.

"Water-Clone-Jutsu" he said as he made rapid hand signs.

Suddenly from the beam began to shoot out clumps of water and then the clumps took on form then color until they were identical to the boy. They all rained onto the boat and suddenly went to work readying the boat to set sail. A group of them had gathered around the captain throwing punches and kicks at him. The man skillfully dodge them and retaliated. As he punched them they turned back into the water from which they came and splashed onto the deck. The ship was already about 10 ft away when the captain had finished off the small group of clones he ran to the edge of the ship and jumped. Suddenly he stopped mid-air. He looked back and saw that from the water that had spilt onto the deck from the clones had gathered and the upper half of a clone had his foot.

"Touche" the captain said.

Suddenly he was flung backwards onto the deck and before he could get back up more of the 'half clones' had formed and were holding him down. He struggled trying to get up but there were to many clones holding him down. Finally he took his chance and used some of his chakra to give him extra strength and freed his hands, clapping them together.

"Stray-Chakra-Absorber-Jutsu" he said as he made rapid hand signs.

His hands began to glow with a purple aura that crackled with chakra. After he shot his hands out in opposite directions, sending out a quickly growing purple sphere. As the sphere engulfed the clones they returned to the sea water that formed them. The captain jumped up and looked around, all the clones were running away from the Sphere except for one that stayed in place, the one steering the ship. the captain pulled out another kuni and cut a section of rope off of a rope ladder. He jumped skillfully behind the boy and held the kuni to his throat. Knowing that he was beat the boy let the man bind him and throwing him over his shoulder. He jumped back to his ship and began to carry the boy under deck.

"Togimi, do me a favor, loot that ship then blow it up" the captain said casually

"Yes Capin' " the man Togimi said as he motion to the crew to the ship.

The boy watched them jump onto his fathers ship as the light began to disappear, until he was under deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Interrogation

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The boy woke in a dark room lit with a candle on a table the doorway. The teen tried to move but realized that he had been bound to a chair.

"Hmmm your up kid. You know you caused our captain to get _pretty_ ticked. I'd watch out if I were you." a voice said form a next to the door.

It was the man, Togimi. He wore a pendant that one of the men that had been a sailor on his fathers ship. He wore an elegant gown and a large hat with an albatross feather sticking out the top.

"I'm going to get the captain," Togimi said "Don't move or you'll die."

The tall man left the room. The teen listened to the mans heavy foot steps walk down the hall. Once his steps were very faint he began to struggle. The bindings were tight and he couldn't wriggle out of them. He paused and took in his surroundings. A small table sat next to the door with a chair pulled up to it. On that table sat his weapons pouch and his clothes. Once he saw his clothes he realized he had been striped bare in the searched for his weapons. As new footsteps approached he sighed, not knowing what they would do to them. The Captain emerged through the door into the room with a kuni. He walked over to the boy and cut his ropes.

"There you go, now put your clothes back on" he said as he walked back to the table and sat down.

The boy scratched his head "whey is he being to casual" the teen thought.

He approached the table picked up his clothes and began dressing.

"So boy what is your name?" the man asked calmly.

The boy just looked at the man as if seeing him the first time, unlike Togimi the Captain wore what the clothes that most leaf shinobi wore.

"Mizutenshi Kizunami" the boy said

"So Kizunami huhh well tell me were you learned those powerful techniques." The captain said.

"I will," said the boy' "but you have to tell me your name first."

"I under stand," the man said " my name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Ok Kakashi," the boy said, "As you now know my village is a village of shinobi. Well form birth every boy begins his gruesome training to become a shinobi. From a month to 2 years of age we get daily beatings, so that we can build up pain tolerance." The boy said as he watched Kakashi's eye that wasn't covered by his headband open slightly wider as he said the word beatings. "and then we begin our physical training. Groups of us have to find large rocks at the top of the volcano on our island, bring them down to the shore and throw them into the ocean. After we gain physical strength form the age of 2 to 10 we begin training in the ninja arts. We are all taught the simple jutsus like water clone, water walk, and so on. Once we master those they banish us from the village and make us live on our own for three years. After three years we come back and are to battle until only ten are left, then those ten get to go on to advanced training until they are 16 and then they are proclaimed shinobi." the teen said proudly. "I was one of the ten that survived and so i began advanced training." the boy said triumphantly.

"Wow," Kakashi said in amazement.

"Now you have to answer something to me," said Kizunami, "Why did you take me captive and not kill me?"

The older man sighed and looked up at him.

"Your Fathers last request was to take you back to my village and further your training as a shinobi," Kakashi explained, "and he also wanted you to have this.

The shinobi pulled Kizunami's father's headband and tossed it to him. The boy caught it and looked at it. He traced his fingers over the engraved waves on it.

"You are now a village hidden in the waves shinobi" Kakashi said as he stood up and walked out the door not closing it behind him. The boy stood in the dark and tied his fathers headband on his head. He walked to the corner and sat down to relax. Suddenly Kakashi reappeared in the door way.

"Are you coming" he said smiling under his mask of cloth.

Kizunami stood up grinning and followed him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: All Hands On Deck

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kizunami followed the man down the hall up a case of stairs and onto the deck. The bright sun blinded The teen after he had been in the The dark room under deck, but once his eyes adjusted he saw that it was a nice day for sailing.

"As long as you are on this ship you will be treated like one of its crewmen" Kakashi said

"And if I don't" the boy said.

"Then you will be treated as a prisoner" said the man in a threatening tone.

"Ohh," the young ninja said, "I'll stick to crew member."

"I'd hope so," The man said smiling, "from now on address me as captain."

"As your first duty while the crew is eating lunch you will swob the deck, and then you will get your lunch" The man ordered.

He watched the captain walk back down the steps and remerged with a mop and a bucket.

"Here you go," the captain said as he dropped the equipment onto the deck.

The man turned to his right and rung a small but loud bell.

"LUNCH CALL" he yelled.

All the men that had been working around him suddenly stoped working and rushed down the stairs. As soon as the deck was empty the captain started down the stairs but suddenly stopped and turned around.

"You'd better finish before lunch is over for the rest of us or you wont get your lunch" he advised then continued down the steps

At that the boy immediately got started mopping up the salty sea water and replacing it with the fresh as he had done often on his father's ship .He worked quickly and finished before the men got out of lunch so he went down under deck and to were he heard the men eating.

"all finished captain" the boy said.

"Well Well the boy is fast but let me come inspect" the man said as if talking to a baby

Kizunami led the man up the stairs onto deck.

Kakashi looked around the deck then looked back to the boy.

"Well you'll be very useful on our voyage," The man said in an impressed voice "Go ahead and get some lunch."

The boy suddenly straitened up into a salute and replied "Thank you captain" then ran down the stairs.

The Shinobis's eye followed the boy until he was swallowed by the darkness of the under deck.

"Wow this kid must really have been treated like a crew member on his fathers ship" he thought.

Kizunami ran down into the mess hall and looked around. There was a long table stretching down the room to a man with a big pot at the back of the room. The boy walked past the sailors were the pot sat.

"Could I have a bowl sir" the boy asked respectfully as eyed the pot.

"Yes sir you can" the tall chubby man wearing an apron said from behind the pot.

He handed the youngster a bowl full of beef stew and the boy began walking back to the end of the corridor to were there was one empty seat. He sat down and picked up the spoon that had been placed infront of him by togimi, the second in command.

"You best keep your spoon with you at all times there a luxury around here" the man said as he looked over to a man that was slurping his soup out of the bowl.

"Why do you not have enough?" Kizunami asked.

"Well no but every man is issued a spoon and has to keep up with it, somtimes they drop'um and they slide off the deck into the sea" he said.

"Oh.... ok" the boy said in a strange voice.

The growing teen gobbled down his bowl before Togimi could have two more bites and the boy stood up and left with his spoon.

"Youngsters these days" Togimi sighed as he watched the boy walk through the door way.

Kakashi saw the boy walk back onto the deck and turned to face him.

"OH good your done," he said "i need you to keep watch, look for other ships and if you see one report it to Togimi, he should be steering the ship."

"Aiyy Aiyy captain," the teen said as took the spy glass Kakashi was holding out to him.

The boy immediately jumped up the beams of the sail until he was in the crows nest. Once he got settled he noticed the flag flapping above his head. It had a leaf symbol on it, just like all the one on all of the mens' headbands, all of them except for his. Suddenly he felt shunned, separated form the other crew members. for a moment while he was eating lunch he had felt like he was one of them but now all he feels is insecurity. He ignored the feeling and pulled the spyglass to its full length and looked into the horizon.

After an hour had passed Kizunami saw somthing on the horizon. Suddenly the teen saw it. On top of ship in the spyglass was a flag with a skull and crossbones on it........


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kisame

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The boy froze in fear.

"Togimi" the boy screamed.

The salior looked up only to see Kizunami flying down to him. The boy thumped onto the deck and handed over the spyglass pointing to were he saw the ship.

"Look there now" the boy commanded in a frantic voice.

"Boy if this is a joke im gonna throw you overboard" the man said in a voice, half irritated half anxious.

He looked threw the spyglass toward the direction the boy pointed. A moment later the man closed the spyglass wide eyed.

"Kakashi" the man cried in an urgent voice.

"Yes" someone called from below deck.

"Your gonna need you to come here," Togimi said, "it's urgent."

Suddenly Kakashi jumped out from under deck and did a flip onto the platform we were standing on.

"What is so 'urgent' that it interrupts my reading time" Kakashi said urgently as he held up the book still in his hands.

"It's the shark..." Togimi said in a voice as if there was no hope.

Kakashi's eye opened wider than Kizunami had ever seen as he dropped his book.

"Aten-hut" Kakashi yelled and in a flash he was gone then he reappeared on the deck below.

All the crew lined up on the deck as kakashi made the announcement.

"The Sharks ship has been spotted off the port-side of the ship. As most of you know the Shark is an ex-akatsuki member. Weather they have noticed us is still unknown so we are going to sail on. If anyone notices anything out of the ordinary report it to me. Weapons will be rationed and will need to be with you at all times. Togimi you stay here and keep watch while i ration." Kakashi said as he began to lead the men under deck.

I followed the group down underdeck into a large room full of crates.

"OK," kakashi said, "five kuni per man, now line up."

I walked to the back of the line and took off my weapons pouch which already had 5 kuni and hid it behind a create full of apples. I worked my way to the front of the line and kakashi handed me another weapons pouch with 5 kuni, several pieces of parchment, a brush, and a bottle of chakra ink (for making paper bombs). I bowed and walked back to the place were i left my other weapons pouch and attached both pouches to my legs.

"Ok every one back to your ordinary positions" kakshi directed.

As i began to walk up the steps kakashi pulled me aside.

"I'm going to have to keep you down here kizunami," kakshi said to the teen "stay here and don't leave"

"Yes sir" the boy said as he watched the man turn and walk up the stairs.

It had barley been an hour before the boy decided he had to get out. He began searching the boxes for something interesting he might be able to use. He opened the first create and found rice cakes. The teen took one and began to munch on it. He walked until he found a small rectangular box. The teen opened the box and found a small scroll. He began to unscroll it and found the words "Forbidden Techniques: paper notes" written on it. the boy suddenly realized that this was one of their villages secret scrolls. He began to read and found several useful techniques so he immediately he looked around to make sure none of the crew members were watching. He walked over to were kakashi had given him the parchment and opened the create and pulled out one of the scrolls that was the same size as the one he had just found. Once he found the perfect one he walked over to the far end of the room and began to unscroll both scrolls along the floor. he had reached the other side of the room by the time both were unscrolled.

"I hope this technique that dad used to use on the military scrolls of the boates we pirated to copy them works" Kizunami thought.

"Parchment-Copy-Jutsu" he said as he made rapid hand signs.

Suddenly the ink on the origanal scroll floated off the page and began to swirl around the room. Every character that was on the page split into two of the same character then they rearranged themselves back onto the scrolls, half on the original the rest on the other. Once the jutsu was complete the boy inspected his work. After a short inspection Kizunami decided that they were perfectly semetrical, every character were it had been on the original....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Escape

A.N.~ I know that im kinda not making authors notes much but i kinda want'a mix it up a bit so from now on Im going to have a recommended song to listen to while you read chapter so enjoy!

Recommended Song: Whispers in The Dark by Skillet

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slowly the boy rescrolled both scrolls and took the original back to it's box. He was carful to place it back the exact same way that it had been before he had removed it from it's resting place. The boy slipped the scroll into the weapons pouch on his right leg, which was now crammed with items. Unsatisfied with just the scroll the boy began searching the remainder of the boxes.

After 45 minutes of searching Kizunami came to a crate that had more weapons and tools. The teen took out all that he could fit in his leg pouches: steel wire, kuni, supplies for paper-bombs, and even a couple of flash bombs. Slowly the lazy youth made his way back to the crate with rice cakes and took one with him to the corner so he could inspect his findings further.

Because of his lack of knoledge to the subject he pulled out the new copy of the military scroll and began to read,

Forbidden Techniques: Paper Notes

The following is full of secret techniques of the VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES

PAPER BOMB

(Picture)

Activation: DRAGON, TIGER, RAM

Description- makes a small explosion

INVISIBILITY NOTE

(Picture)

Activation: HARE, MONKEY, BIRD

Description- closest person to the note at activation temporarily invisible

NEEDLE NOTE

(Picture)

Activation: RAT, SERPENT, MONKEY

Description- make signs, once signs made imediatly point the arrow toward the enemy and the note will turn to needles and shoot at target

CHAKRA RESTORATION/ HEAL NOTE

(Picture)

Activation: TIGER, DRAGON, BEAR

Description- Set on the center of chest of target and make signs

RESTRAINT NOTE

(Picture)

Activation: SERPENT, TIGER, RAM

Description- makes signs and hold with center circle pointed at enemy

DESTROYER NOTE

(Picture)

Activation: TIGER, DRAGON, RAM

Description- point frayed side at target after activation

MIST NOTE

(Picture)

Activation: HARE, MONKEY, BIRD

Description- activate

FLAME NOTE

(Picture)

Activation: DRAGON, TIGER, BOAR

Description- activate and point at target

CLONE NOTE

(PICTURE)

Activation: BIRD, TIGER, HARE

Description-

As soon as the boy read about the clone note he decided to make some of these notes incase they were attacked by the pirates.

Slowly the boy copied every brush mark to the dot and reviewed the activation hand signs for each. Once the boy had made several copies of each he began to make them into a real weapon. He took a segment of iron string and laced it through 11 clone notes and tied it around his waist. He carfully placed the remaining notes in his weapons pouch with the most room but had an idea and pulled one of the invisibility notes back out of the pouch and did the activation hand signs. Once the signs were complete the note exploded into a cloud of smoke and once it cleared Kizunami realized that he was invisible.

Stealthily the boy sped up the steps to the main deck and looked around. All of the men were doing there normal duties with an anxious look on their faces. Quietly the boy jumped up back up to the crows nest which had was unoccupied. As the teen fidgeted around in the cramped space he found a small hole in the barrel and peeked out to the men bellow. As his eyes drifted from man to man his eyes finaly came to rest on Kakashi who was looking at somthing through the spyglass. The boy's eyes followed the direction of the spyglass and saw that the enemy ship was only about 200 yards away and was traveling at in angle that would intersect us, in other word a battle was evident...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Shark's Return

A.N.~ So are you ready cause this is gonna be the best chapter yet, your gonna love it!

Recommended Song: We Taken Over by feat, akon, baby, lil wayne, rick ross and t.i

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wind picked up a little making the flag above Kizunami wave. As the boy looked up he saw the air above him slowly get thicker and thicker as a fog drifted on.

"I need men on the cannons!" Kakashi yelled as his view of the enemy eroded.

"Yes sire" a few men said as they ran under deck. Kizunami's view of the deck below was slowly getting dim so he stood up and peeked over the side of the nest at the crew below.

"All men on gaurd, the ship can sail it's self for now" Kakashi called as he gave up on looking for the enemy in the spyglass.

The wind began to die down now that the fog had settled and an eerie anxious silents had settled with it. Kizunami's heart was pounding so loud that he worried one of the men would hear it so he ducked back down to his peephole. Every man on deck had the feeling that if they moved one muscle they would be dead. As time passed a knot grew in Kizunami's chest, an enemy was approaching through the fog and none of us knew when it would reach us. Suddenly several men jumped on deck out of the water all wearing masks and bearing kunai. The crew was barely phased even though the teen nearly had a heart attack. The crew calmly retaliated in each mans own way until each of the men was proved to be a clone. Slowly next to our ship the enemy's ship slipped into view silently.

"D team board the enemy" Kakashi yelled as about five men jumped on board the enemy ship

Kizunami ducked down not wanting to see the men get massacred but was surprised to not hear anything at all.

"No one on deck captain" Said the recognizable voice of Togimi.

"Team B Assist team D in searching the ship" Kakashi commanded as he walked down the steps to the main deck.

Several men jumped onto the opposite deck leaving only 5 shinobi including Kakashi on deck. Kizunami once again looked through his peep hole to the see the men on the enemy's ship.

"Paralysis jutsu" a voice boomed from the other ships crows nest.

Kizunami suddenly jumped up to see what was going on and when he looked down he saw all of our crew on the enemy ship were standing still.

"It's a trap!!" Kakashi screamed from the deck.

Suddenly at least 10 men jumped out of the ocean onto our deck to fight the 5 shinobi.

"Rikumi Shomi kill the men under deck" A tall man ordered.

The man was tall with blue skin. All he wore was a pair of pants and wrappings around his arms. The most notable thing about the man was the sword hanging on his back. The sword was long and wrapped with cloth all the way down the the hilt. the man wore a village hidden in the mist head band with a large slash in it indicating that he had turned on his village.

"Negi Lee don't let them under deck everyone else we'll take um together" Kakashi ordered.

The two of the remaining men jumped in the way of Rikumi and Shomi who immediately began to fight back. That left 3 men to fight the other 8.

"Alright lets go" Kakashi said as he and the other two men ran at the enemy.

Kizunami watched as the men struggled to watch their own backs. The tall blue man who was fighting Kakashi suddenly held both arms out at Kakashi. the wrappings on his arms suddenly came alive and wrapped around Kakashi. As Kakashi thumped onto the ground the other two men ran to his side and then continued fighting off the men. Kizunami's eyes grew wide. He saw Kakashi struggling as if it really was difficult to escape. The blue man turned to the other men and wrapped them too as if he wore simply fighting civilians. All of the five men wiggled and squirmed as they tried to escape. Suddenly Kizunami realized that that had been a ninjutsu.

"Wow he must have alot of chakra to use that without hand signs!" I thought in astonishment.

"You'll never get away with this Kisame!" Kakashi cried as he struggled around like a worm.

"Shut up old man," Kisame said as he surveyed the ship,"hmm I think that we should make a trade, we'll take your ship and we put you on our old crappy one and blow it up."

Before Kakashi could respond Kisame shot another wrapping around Kakashi's mouth.

"Ok men load these weakling onto our ship," Kisame said grimly as his crew members picked up the men and threw them to the enemy ship were the paralyzed men stood.

"The paralisis should wear off in about 10 minutes so we need to be quick" the man from the crow's nest said as he jumped down onto our deck.

"No matter this will only take a second," Kisame chuckled, "all men to our new ship. Leave your old possetions behind and come to your new one!"

Once all the men were on board our ship Kisame quieted the men and pulled out an explosive not he had hidden under his headband. Suddenly it struck Kizunami that this wasn't a dream this was real. Suddenly he the boy jumped up so he stood on the edges of the HIS crows nest. He quickly reached down into his weapons pouch and pulled out some of the notes he had copied. He knew exactly what to do, to use Kisame's technique against him. He threw the notes into the air and quickly made the hand signs that he had memorized from the scroll. Suddenly every one of the notes grew until it was the wingspan of at least two men and flew down at the pirates. The scrolls scooped up groups of men that had been standing near each other and wrapped them into a tight inescapable bundle, all except for Kisame. Kisame had been standing separated from the rest of his crew at the edge and as quickly as the boy activated the notes he had unraveled a section of the wrappings around his sword exposing a blade with spines all facing toward the hilt and used it to rip the paper to shreds with one swing.

Kisame just stood their silently staring at the figure that he could just barely see through the mist.

"Hmm we got one left huh?" Kisame said as if he was just being entertained.

Suddenly two images flickered into existance next to the man.

"Sir there are no men underdeck" they said in unison they said as they looked to their leader.

When the captain didn't respond they followed his eyes to the figure in the mist.

"We'll take him sir" they said as they began to run to the mast to run up to the top, but Kisame stoped them.

"He is mine, don't interfere with my fun" he said as he exposed a sharp toothy grin.

Kizunami had just realized that what he had done may not have been the best choice. Realizing that he had just made a big mistake he pulled out his Ten kunai for his speciel technique, because that was all he would need....

.


End file.
